1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle lamp and more particularly to a vehicle lamp that uses an LED package in which a plurality of LED elements are mounted as a light source.
2. Related Art
There are known vehicle lamps that use an LED element represented by a light emitting diode as a light source (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1). An LED element has an advantage that both consumed power and calorific power are largely suppressed to low levels compared with, for example, a bulb light source. On the other hand, with the LED element, since a quantity of light per chip is small, a number of LED elements corresponding to a quantity of light required of a light source are packaged for use as a light source.